New Beginning Old Memories An Experiment
by lw333
Summary: After everything, the battle between man and beast and a newfound love, Ashitaka and San go their separate ways. However, old feelings still prevail. Ashitaka cannot bear to be without San and lost in the memories of their parting, and a promise to visit
1. Chapter 1

Irontown had gotten its name from its purpose: to dig up iron, change it to steel, and make top-quality weapons. And everyone who lived and worked there had grown used to - maybe even loved - the work they did daily. And Ashitaka had promised Eboshi he would stay there with her and work as well; promising himself he would forget about San. San, who had told him that even though she loved him, she could not forgive the humans for what they had done to the forest. And he had had to respect her decision, because that was what she wanted. But he had loved her then, and still loved her now.

San had returned to the forest, and he remained within Irontown, and it had been implied that the two would maintain contact despite living in separate worlds. But he had been busy, and her, well, he didn't know. But in the end they had become silent to each other. But it didn't stop Ashitaka from thinking of San everyday, in the beginning always, now not so much. But she was there, in his mind, and in his heart. And he eventually couldn't hide the pain that was weighing him down.

Askitaka eyed the ishibiya gun that was cradled in his arms and let out a sigh, somewhat subconsciously. The gun was a cross between a musket and a grenade launcher, and it was something to be marveled at. But Ashitaka had remained unimpressed since the day he laid eyes on it, and especially now in which he could hardly concentrate on what it was he was supposed to be doing with it. Whatever that was. He was thinking about the last time he had seen San, a scene that came now frequently to his mind. He had promised her he would come to the wilderness and visit her whenever he could. But he hadn't, so she probably had forgotten about him, figuring he simply "couldn't come", or maybe that he had forgotten her as well. And right then and there he had the deepest desire to tell her, somehow, that that wasn't true.

Eboshi entered through the door some feet behind where Ashitaka sat. The room glowed with the light of a small candle in the corner, and she peered at the back of his head, smiling slightly. She was a very strong and caring woman, older than Ashitaka; she knew things beyond her years because she had been through much in her life. She was a former prostitute and had killed her master and freed herself, and for that she was admired by Ashitaka for being a very strong woman indeed.

"Ashitaka," her voice broke the small silence and Ashitaka turned to look at her, his grip around the gun loosening and a small, weak smile forming his lips.

"Eboshi." He stood up and bowed his head to her before placing the gun to the side. "This is a strange hour for you to be visiting," he added. And it was true, around this time she should be consulting her workers down powering the smelter or visiting the lepers; she rarely came to him at this time. "Is there anything wrong, my Lady?"

Eboshi settled her eyes on him as she smirked slowly. "I was just about to ask you the same thing, Ashitaka." She shifted towards him. "You've been here all day. I became worried when you didn't come down to check on the girls at the usual time. What is it, Ashitaka? I know something is up, or something's on your mind, isn't it?"

Ashitaka sighed and nodded as he went to sit down by the single wooden table to his left, motioning for Eboshi to join him. "Yes, something has been on my mind. But I've been very busy, I-

"Is it San, Ashitaka?"

His eyes widened slightly and he raised a brow before sighing harshly and nodding at her. Of course it was, and she didn't need him to tell her that. "Yes, my Lady. You know that I promised I'd visit her. And I haven't, not once. And I've been busy, but..." He looked up at her, his pale eyes gleaming, "I miss her, my Lady. So very much." He bowed his head.

Eboshi smiled her kind, understanding smile at him. "Of course you do, Ashitaka. You love her."

"Yes..."

"Are you afraid she's forgotten about you?"

"I don't like to think she would, my Lady. But honestly, the day we parted I feared this would happen. She didn't want to stay with me, did she...?" He bowed his head once more, hiding a frown.

Eboshi shook her head. "You know yourself it had nothing to do with you. She hates our kind with a passion, she simply could not stay here in the midst of us humans. But you don't need me to tell you that, do you?"

"No, my lady." He lifted his head to look at her, peering into the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded. "Then it's my fault. I broke my promise to her. What should I do now?"

"She's still waiting for you, Ashitaka. Go find her. Let her know you haven't forgotten her."

He nodded. "I will, my Lady. I hope she hasn't forgotten me."

Eboshi smiled at him and shook her head. "She hasn't. She's out there, Ashitaka, and she's waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reviewing, thanks to your kind reviews I shall continue this story!

Chapter II: A Meeting Much Like Their First

Ashitaka stared silently, stoney faced into the vast brush ahead of him. Was this new? No, it most certainly wasn't. But then, what made him feel so... unprepared? As he peered into the darkness, thoughts flashing, memories, and so much more, he realized that it wasn't the forest that made him apprehensive. It was the thought of seeing San again. He wasn't even sure how long it had been: weeks, months maybe? But now he would see her and he would run to her and hold her in his arms and peer into her eyes and tell her just how much he loved her, and that he had missed her oh-so-terribly, he thought.

He took in a breath and set his eyes on what lay ahead, telling himself: this is it, man, this is your chance to see - to be with - San, and you know better than to let such a trivial thing intimidate you. He nodded, as if agreeing with himself, and he adjusted his robe and steadied his sword in its clutch, as if setting off for a grand adventure.

He set his eyes now on Yakul, who stood fearlessly - and yet knowingly - beside him, the animal snorting some now and then before gazing back at his kind master. Ashitaka nodded in acknowledgment to Yakul's humble presence and saddled him, running his hands over Yakul's coarse pelt before kicking his side gently. They ventured into the forest.

They were welcomed, as usual, by the Kodama who appeared and reappeared everywhere in great numbers, their heads making hollow rattling noises. Ashitaka could not help but smile; these spirits had salvaged him when he had first ventured into the forest, and he had a feeling they would help him once more.

He smiled as he looked around and said, in a calm, if not spirited voice, "will you help me find San?" His reply was that of rattles and the small movement of Kodama feet as they scattered around and ahead of him. Yakul followed them obediently, and they walked together, Ashitaka, Yakul, and the many Kodama through the dark, yet inviting, brush of the forest.

Suddenly and abruptly, a noise, much like a growl was heard in the near distance, and Yakul stopped instantly; through everything he had been through, the forests and the war, he was still as jumpy as ever. He made a small sort-of whimper and Ashitaka patted him soothingly.

"Shh, Yakul, do you see-" then he noticed that the Kodama had disappeared, all of them gone in the blink of an eye. "Hmm..." Ashitaka titled his head toward the direction the sound seemed to be coming from. And then, as if piercing the silence that had followed that mysterious sound, came a voice. And it was San's.

"San!" Ashitaka grinned uncontrollably and kicked at Yakul's hide, racing him towards the sound. They ran swiftly through the trees, a thrill surging through Ashitaka as he kicked Yakul to go faster, faster. Soon, through the trees Ashitaka could see a blur of white, Moro, maybe, and a pool of water and San and some other white creatures who had to be her brothers.

"San! San... it's me, San! It's me, Ashitaka!" Yakul stopped right in front of the standing figure of San as Moro peered at her side, her brothers behind her. Ashitaka jumped off of Yakul and, standing there in front of San, the biggest, most delightful grin painted on his face, he caught his breath. And then his eyes met San's; those dark, secretive eyes that had seemed to him the most beautiful eyes in the world that now stared at him like stone, not moving from his face. Nor was her expression any lighter, for she not only frowned, but her teeth were pulled back, just slightly into a snarl. The sounds of fierce growling came from Moro and her sons, just as if he were any unknown stranger come to trespass their home. Did they not recognize him? Why did she not smile, why didn't she even say a word...?

"San, I-" but his grin turned quickly to a frown as he watched San straddle Moro and then, in utter silence, took off into the depths of the trees, leaving him there without even a second glance. But Ashitaka was not mad, nor was he really much of anything. He should have expected this from the beginning. So much for a perfect reuniting. Eboshi was right, she had not forgotten him; he knew that by the way she looked at him, peered into his eyes. And she hadn't forgotten his promise, either.


End file.
